Sleep
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Romantic, Fluffy, SasuNaru one-shot Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


_**Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto, ergo, I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Warning: This contains SasuNaru lemon aka Yaoi aka boyxboy sex. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**A/N: This is my first SasuNaru, but I do think it's pretty good!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

He was sleeping at the time. Fast asleep, completely unaware of the world around him. He needed the sleep. After two years with Jiraya, and only two weeks back home, sleeping in his own bed felt amazing. He never even noticed that it was happening. How could he? He was sleeping in his home. Now, had he been at the gates, or maybe even just out on the street, he would have liked what he saw. But that's not where he was, so he would remain ignorant of the miracle that occurred while he was tucked safely away in his bed.

He would regret later that he was sleeping when it happened, he would want to have seen the look on Sasuke's face when he walked back into Konoha. He would want to be the first to hug the raven-haired boy. The first to spill tears of happiness when Sasuke announced that he was back home to stay. He would feel that it should have been him who walked Sasuke to his old apartment, and cheerily told him that it had been kept exactly how he left it. But these were not things that Naruto was able to do, for these are not things that can be done while also enjoying the comfort of sleep.

He dreamt while he slept. He dreamt of Sasuke's return. He cried when he woke up, wishing that it was true. Not knowing that it finally was, or that he had slept right through such a joyous event.

But Sasuke knew. Sasuke told himself that his best friend must be somewhere asleep. He knew that Naruto wouldn't miss this for the world. He understood that Naruto needed his rest, and that no matter how much he had secretly missed the dobe, he would need to wait, just a little more, until Naruto rose from his seemingly endless sleep.

So he found other things to do. He wondered around the village aimlessly, speaking briefly to each of his fan girls, even though he didn't want to. He allowed Sakura to steal his first welcome back hug. Ino shed the first ecstatic tear when he announced that he was here to stay. Iruka walked him to his old apartment, and told him cheerily that it was kept exactly the way he left it.

All the while, all he could think of was how it should have been Naruto doing all this. Naruto was the reason he was back in the first place. But he couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his lips. Naruto needed his sleep. They had forever to build memories.

He decided now was as good a time as any to visit the graveyard in which his parents slept peacefully. He took his time as he walked to the Uchiha Complex Cemetery, knowing that every second wasted was a fraction of time closer to when Naruto would wake up. He finally reached his parents resting place. He smiled knowingly when he noticed that someone had been putting flowers on his parent's graves everyday for the last two weeks.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Naruto woke up, weeping silently at his dream. He rose from his bed and went to his kitchen to prepare breakfast. As he ate his ramen slowly he noticed that he had slept through almost the whole day, he didn't really mind, but there was one thing he still had to do before the sun kissed the world goodnight. So Naruto made his way to see if Ino was in the flower shop. She was, and she had exciting news to tell him, but he hushed her before she could speak any more. He was still tired, and in a hurry, he was out the door with the flowers before she had a chance to even mumble Sasuke's name.

Naruto sprinted down the streets impatiently, desperate to get to the graveyard before the moon did. He was just rushing towards the sacred spot that read

'_Here lies Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Their love for each other will outweigh death and time.'_

But he stopped in his tracks. At first he thought that he was seeing a phantom, or that he was still asleep. But he knew this was real. This was as real as real can get.

The moon shone at last.

Sasuke turned around when he felt someone looking at him. Obsidian eyes met with blue ones a message appeared in each that could have been read by the blind. 'I missed you' on eye said to the other. 'I love you' it replied. No words were needed when Sasuke grasped Naruto's free hand. He made sure to lay the flowers gently on the ground six feet atop his parent's corpses. Then led Naruto out of this sad place.

They held hands all the way back to Sasuke's apartment, and Sasuke could feel butterflies fluttering wildly through his stomach as Naruto stroked the back of his hand with his thumb lightly. Once they were safely hidden in the confines of Sasuke's home Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips. Sasuke smiled, and felt a light blush ornament his cheeks. Naruto stroked the soft pink adornment gently, and then allowed Sasuke to lead him quietly to the bedroom.

Sasuke slowly disrobed him self then lied Naruto down on the bed. He started by tenderly untying the Konohagakure headband that Naruto almost never took off and put in lightly on the bedside table making sure that Naruto saw what he was doing so that the boy new exactly where it would be later. Then followed by unzipping Naruto's jacket and placing it on the floor and slowly pulling the blue-eyed boy's shirt over his head. Sasuke slid Naruto's sweat pants and boxer's off with one gentle pull.

Now that they were both completely exposed, Sasuke placed himself on top of Naruto and permitted their mouths to connect again. Their lips moved slowly against each other for a time until Sasuke slipped his tongue into his lovers entrance, slowly sucking at Naruto's bottom lip then licking at Naruto's tongue, letting out a deep breath as he tasted the boy. He allowed their tongues to dance for a little while longer before he withdrew himself and started planting soft bites and kisses down Naruto's neck.

He sucked so hard at one particular spot that he could hear Naruto whimper a little. He moved on knowing that Naruto's neck would be graced with a mark of his love later. Sasuke sucked caringly at both of Naruto's nipples before licking and nipping his way down do Naruto's painfully hard phallus. He gave the head of Naruto's manhood a gentle kiss, earning himself a soft moan that increased in volume as he licked at the slit and eventually took the whole thing into his warm wet orifice.

Sasuke's entire being was filling with joy as he continued to pleasure his lover with his tongue. He liked knowing that his ministrations were making Naruto feel good. He did, alas, extract himself from Naruto's member. He licked and sucked gently at Naruto's balls while discreetly coating his finger's with his own remaining saliva and Naruto's pre-cum.

As he slipped the first finger into Naruto's opening, he heard Naruto gasp, but as he thrusted and scissored with his second and third fingers, the shallow gasps turned quickly into whimpers and moans. Sasuke sat up and kissed the blonde boy lovingly as he slowly entered him. Naruto's tightness felt amazing and he looked beautiful with his eyes fluttering and his mouth parted open letting out seductive little sex sounds.

When those blue eyes finally opened completely and gave Sasuke a sultry stare he knew it was time to move. He slowly stroked in and out of the tan body beneath him. Savoring every moment as if it was the last. As he gradually moved faster, he felt soft hands caressing his back, and blunt nails digging clumsily into his skin. He smiled. Naruto was close.

As Naruto could feel the tension in his stomach increasing he wrapped his legs tighter around Sasuke letting his sweet Teme deeper into his most personal cavity. This subtle change in position also allowed his neglected penis to rub firmly against his lover's abdomen.

Their body's continued to tangle for a short while longer before Naruto stiffened and shook wantonly, bringing himself and Sasuke to a magical close as they both exploded unanimously.

Sasuke sighed contently and pulled smoothly out of his dobe, who was visibly exhausted again after having his body battered so marvelously. Naruto grinned sleepily but brightly and looked up at his lover.

"Sasuke-"

"Quiet now, my love"

Sasuke said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde boy, pulling him closer and whispered softly in his ear:

"Sleep."

* * *

_**A/N: So how did I do? I like it, but I'm also really interested in what you think, so please bless me with a review. I love all my readers!**_

_**-Beloved**_


End file.
